warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Learning The Past
Prologue The sun was getting farther, almost dissapeared in the morning sky. The air turned crisp cold. It chilled even your blood. Frost looked around, where was she? It looked like the lands. Was this the future? Was the sun going to get farther away? Frost shot awoke blinking open her eyes. What just happened? Chapter One Moonkit opened her eyes and yawned. She wanted to ask Frost some questions today, about the lands. Moonkit padded over seeing Frost and looked up to her. "Frost, can I ask some questions?" She meowed. Frost looked down to Moonkit. "Of course Moonkit, about what?" Moonkit bit her lip. "About The Lands." Frost nodded. "Very well. Come here." They padded into the Field Of One Green. Moonkit, felt the wind on her back. The sun beat down on her but she didn't mind. "I wanted to ask about the history." She meowed. Frost smiled. "I will be sure to tell you, would you like me to start?" Moonkit nodded. Frost closed her eyes. "I joined here when I was young, Ruinstone was leader at the time...He was the one who brought be here. Saddie was my best friend from the start, but then I relised there was a white pool in the black lands, a place where everything is black. I went inside the pool and found many colors. After awhile about a moon or so I decided The Council wasn't right for me so I asked Ruinstone if I could leave. He let me leave but came back and told me something was going to happen. Since we teleported from the Lands to Earth the gravity pulled us more closer. And me and Saddie were controller of Fire and water, and if we didn't save the worlds, everything would crash." Moonkit gasped. The Lands was the planet in the sky at Earth. Chapter Two Frost continued. "So me and Saddie went each to the black and white lands. We both went into the seperate pools and found a cave under water. We went inside and we could breathe. We put our noses in a pool that was half black half white and we had a dream where this cat told us we had to go to the moon and mix our powers to save the world. We went back to the council and told Ruinstone. He told us he could teleport us halfway to the moon since it would be closer by then and use Saddie's fire power to get us to the moon from halfway." Moonkit nodded. "So I had to put water in power bowl and take out the water releasing the oxygen and letting the other gases leave. Me and Saddie stuck our heads in the bowls and they sculpted to our head. Ruinstone teleported us and Saddie used her fire power to shoot us to the moon. When we got their our helmets were working with oxygen and we figured out mixing our powers meant shooting it to earth and putting each of water and fire together. So when we streamed out fire and water and made it clash together it twirled and exploded in purple light." That must have been the purple light Yarrowclaw was talking about... Moonkit thought. Frost continued the story. "We appeared on Earth and found out it didn't work. We held on tight but then everything turned to light, and Saddie and I turned into gold dust and appeared back at the Lands. Then we didn't see Earth in the sky and knew we had saved both worlds." She meowed. Moonkit's eyes glittered. "Frost, a cat from NightClan, my old Clan, told me a story about him witnessing this! You were the cat who saved the worlds along with Saddie!" Frost nodded with pride. "That's the most important thing I done." Moonkit smiled and thanked Frost and ran back to the dome. This was exciting information! Chapter Three Moonkit awoke in the White Lands, why was she here? She suddenly saw the black pool, but she was pulled her by force. She screamed and opened her eyes. The signs of the four elements, fire, earth, air and water showed in front of her. They turned into tiny fragments and went into her body. She gasped and a dome only she could fit in covered over her. She looked around and felt safer and the dome went down. Moonkit got to her paws. She blinked and she was back into the dome again, snuggled in her nest. What type of dream was that? Moonkit yawned and blinked. She was still tired but wondered about her dream. It was an odd dream. With the rock dome going over her and going back. But...Was it a dream? That was the second story of the Set 2 of One World! Keep watch for the next and final story of the set!